


The Talk TM

by 7PanWithAPlan7



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, The Talk tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PanWithAPlan7/pseuds/7PanWithAPlan7
Summary: Bowie is a coward and forces Bex to talk to her daughter.





	The Talk TM

“ Andi, we need to talk.” Bex said sternly, as she sat in front of Andi.  
“ Why what happened?” Andi started worryingly.  
“ How old is Amber?” Bex asked, internally panicking.  
“ She’s 15, why?” Andi asked suspicious.  
“ Oh boy, oh boy, oh my god, Bowie better thank me.” Bex muttered, now pacing in the small apartment.  
“ Mom, what is going on?” Andi asked, confused.  
“ Andi,” Bex said calming, now placing herself among to couch, “ Bowie caught you and and Amber in some,” She paused to think about it, “ Questionable positions.” She finished.  
“ MOM!” Andi said, cheeks turning red.  
“ Andi, I personally don’t care,” Bex started, “ But Bowie, he says you guys need to slow down a bit.”  
“ Would you like to tell me what we were exactly doing, hmm?” Andi started, then she answered her own question, raising a brow, “ Was it possibly Amber tackling me?”  
Bex nodded.  
“ Cuddling,” Andi said now beginning to feel less nervous, “ Come on Bex, would you really believe I’d do these things you speak of?” Andi questioned in a mock shocked voice.

Smiles and giggles appeared on both the girls faces.


End file.
